User blog:Deshiba/Doom
Greetings fellow summoners! Today I'd like to take a bit of your time in order to explore some of the less used options that came to existence when they introduced trinket items and the support items ( , , and ) Too Long; Couldn't be Bothered : Balance change suggestion for trinkets: * Limit to reveal wards only. * Give true sight on champions only. : Balance change suggestion for economy items: * Change the active on to include "DOOM" ** Reduce slow from 50% to 35% ** Add Doom; Doom amplifies all magic damage affected champions take by 7% Reasons When I say less used I'm talking about and specifically. And this is not to criticize the community or the item purchase choices we all go trough. Because when something is used less, it's usually because there are better or safer options. This is also true for the blue and items. Blue Trinket This is a nicely reworked without actually removing the summoner spell. But in my opinion it's greatest issue, is that it offers nothing new. The Green (or is it yellow?) and Red trinkets let you place or remove wards, this compliments the buying of wards and replaced which is great. But for the blue trinket, that leaves nothing but being a second CV. If I were behind the buttons I'd switch it up a bit, making the following changes: * Green/Yellow trinket; NONE * Red Trinket; Now only reveals wards, not champions. Also a lower cool down. * Blue Trinket; Now grants true sight on champions over the revealed area. This change would be aimed at having 1 warding trinket, 1 anti warding trinket, and 1 vision/anti-stealth trinket. It would shift some of the use for the red trinket into blue, by countering stealth champions specifically. And in doing so giving a purpose to the blue trinket, other then being a second hand CV. Economy Item As for It's major problem is that there is no real need to upgrade it. For the gold generating purposes, both active and passive, leaving it at stage two would suffice. The only thing you get when you upgrade it is a neat slow active, and a bit of AP, which isn't all that much to write home about. On top of that, there isn't a champion out there that couldn't benefit more from picking up either or . Sure, it works quite well on some more poke oriented supports like , , or but overall it is lacking. Seeing as how you don't get enough mana regeneration to use your earlier power to it's fullest potential. In my experience you are usually better off getting on these buggers as well. Now again, if I were behind the buttons, I'd look into giving Frost Queen's Claim a bit of more dread. How? Well, as the blog title inscribes, by implementing "DOOM". For those that don't know, it's part of the active component found in . To be more precise, it's the part that makes all incoming magic damage hurt for 20% more. Since it's an AoE active, it's reasonable to scale the percentage down, and I like the number 7, deal with it. Also since it would now have an actual purpose in team fights, the slow on top of it would be too strong, so I'd reduce it to 35% from 50%. Taunt Section This is usually the part where I ask you about your opinion, and use it like a Teemo Taunt, Global and all inclusive. Tell me your feelings, butthurt, anger, undecided, insecure, indifferent or dare I say "happy/excited". Category:Blog posts